Distance Hurts
by DuckDuckGoose096
Summary: "Just like most nights, I was on my bed. I had my back on the mattress, my eyes trained to the ceiling, my phone clutched in the right hand and pressed against my ear. Farkle and I could talk for hours on end. And we did. Being reminded that the next morning I'm not going to see his face at school never fails to sting me." One-Shot on how long distance friendships can suck. Riarkle


Just like most nights, I was on my bed. I had my back on the mattress, my eyes trained to the ceiling, my phone clutched in the right hand and pressed against my ear. Farkle and I could talk for hours on end.

And we did.

"It's four in the morning over there Farkle," I laughed, "get some sleep."

I hear his soft chuckle, and I imagine his head shaking at me.

"Who needs sleep when I can talk to you?"

A smile crept onto my face, and my cheeks began to hurt from my smile's intensity.

"Farkle you're going to be tired tomorrow at school," I warned him.

He chuckles softly again, and my heart feels heavy with guilt. Guilt that I'm pressing him to leave, and guilt that he has stayed up this late just to talk to me.

"Riley, I would rather talk to you until I could see the sun and be tired tomorrow, than leave."

My chest ached, I didn't know whether I wanted to smile or cry.

"Farkle," I croaked, "this isn't fair."

"I know," I hear him take a deep intake of breath.

"I know," he repeats softly.

28 and a half hours drive. 3 hour flight. One hour time difference. He's my best and closest friend, yet I'm forced to be seperated from him.

"Distance hurts," I say to him.

"It really does," he exhales.

It's silent for a few moments, which I don't mind, I soak up whatever time and company I can get with the kid.

"184 days," he chokes out, "then I can finally see your pretty smile in person again."

My heart skips a beat, reminding me of why this situation is even more unfair. Most girls get to complain at that their their best friend places them in the friend-zone, but I know dating isn't an option when we live so far apart.

"184 days until we can cuddle," I responded as I felt a crack in my own voice.

"Mmhmm." And I felt guilty once again, the poor boy sounded so tired.

"Farkle you need sleep," I reminded him for what seemed like the hundredth time in tonight's 8 hour phone call.

"I suppose I am getting tired," he sighed in defeat.

"Good boy," I laughed weakly, "now please sleep."

"But Riley," he whined in protest.

"Farkle you need to," I begged him.

As much as I pleaded that the boy slept, I secretly wished that he would stay longer.

"Fine," he threw in the towel, "but only because I have a presentation."

"Okay," I replied to him as my heart sank into my stomach.

"Goodnight Riley, I love you so much," he said to me.

My heart raced at his words, and I wished even more that he wouldn't hang up.

"Goodnight Farkley, I love you too, I love you so so much," I managed to choke out.

After a few seconds of hearing rustling, I heard a low beep that signified a dead phone call. My phone dropped out of my hand and I felt tears slowly begin to well up in my eyes. I sat up abruptly in my bed, holding my hands close to my chest, having Farkle's voice run through my mind. I felt the tears rushing faster. As a few escaped and trickled down my face, I let out a loud sob that finally broke the dam. A rush of tears cascaded down my puffed cheeks as I cried out loudly, not caring about the volume. Hearing that beep never fails to break my heart. Being reminded that the next morning I'm not going to see his face at school never fails to sting me. Being reminded that I can never hug him whenever I want makes me wonder if life is worth living without him near me. My phone lighting up beside me pulls me from my thoughts. Farkle's face plastered all over my screen, as I see an incoming call from him. A smile instantly finds itself back on my face, and I know that despite whatever milage is between us, our love and friendship can easily travel that distance and more.

 **AN: This was a sort of rushed 3am piece that I couldn't get out of my head and that I had to publish. I did re-read it though to make sure it wasn't completely horrible haha :)**


End file.
